In the end
by EvIL-CakEs-EaT-U
Summary: a story of Clove and Cato. Sorry I couldn't think of a good title...


**Hello EvIL-CakEs-EaT-U here! This is my first hunger games story I made! Hope you enjoy! My first one shot too! Rated T for language!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games**

(Clove's P.O.V)

Six more tributes left-

Foxface, Thresh, me, Cato, and the stupid star-crossed lovers.

I seriously wanted to kill her. Cato and I both wanted to kill her ever since the chariot incident, and especially the interview. When she was on fire, I wanted her to get engulfed in the flames and burn. But we couldn't find the dumb bitch anywhere. But then the game makers made a feast for us.

"Cato I want dibs on her!" I complained. I have been complaining for a while now, but making sure I don't go overboard, because if I annoy him too much, I'm as sure as dead. Cato shot me an evil glare, but his lips slowly turned into a sly smile. "Fine. But make sure to give the audience a good show."

Its still dark, and cold as hell. Cato is either looking for thresh, or any other tribute around the feast, while I lie in wait for lover girl. The sun is now starting to show up, when I see Foxface in the clearing. Clever girl, she was in the cornucopia the whole time. But I'm not interested in her. Cato can get her for all I care.

Right after Foxface leaves, and I finally see lover girl sprinting to the bag. I smile and sprint after her. When I came into range, I threw one of my knives at her right side, but she instinctively blocks it with her bow. She turns around and sends an arrow straight for my heart.

I turn just enough to avoid a fatal hit, but the arrow punctures my upper left arm. 'Damn!' But I keep on sprinting after her. She ran to the table, grabbing the orange bag that had the number twelve on it. I threw another knife at her, and this time it hits her. The knife manages to slice her in the forehead right above the her right eyebrow, blood blinding her right eye.

Then the girl starts to stagger back, and blindly shoots an arrow in my direction, which misses me entirely. I slam into her, knocking lover girl backwards and allowing me to pin her shoulders to the ground.

"Wheres lover boy district twelve?" I mock. She started bluffing that he was nearby, hunting down Cato. I know that its complete and utter bullshit. She started yelling lover boy's name, but I punch her windpipe to shut her up.

Then I opened. my jacket to look through my knives and find the best one for torturing, and grabbed a perfect blade that was curved. I was gonna make her pay for humiliating us. I started debating on where I should cut, when I decided to start with her lips.

"I promised Cato to make sure to give the audience a good show" I said with a smirk. She started to struggle, but it fails. 'Pathetic.' I thought. "Forget it twelve. Were gonna kill you just like we did with your little ally. What was her name...Rue? Well were gonna kill you and then let nature take care of lover boy." I was only to cut her lip when someone picked me up, leaving me dangling in the air.

'Oh no! Thresh!' I start screaming. "What did you do to the little girl? Did you kill her?" I'm panicking, trying to get away from his grasp, he then flips me over and throws me to the ground.

"No! No I-" I stop when I see the rock in his hand, the size of a loaf of bread. "Cato!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "Cato!" 'Oh no Cato please help me!' I hear his voice calling for me, but its too far away. Now I'm frantically trying to move, but my body won't obey. Cato, my only hope, is still nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, time slows down. I see the rock coming towards me as I'm screaming, and Cato is still not here. All I can do is await my death. The rock hits me, and now I'm on the ground groaning in pain.

(Katniss's P.O.V)

While Clove was dangling in the air, I hear Cato yelling, "Clove!" But its very distant. He won't make it in time. When Thresh brings down the rock toward Clove's temple. Even though there was no blood, Thresh made a dent in her temple, and I knew she was a goner. After Thresh decided not to kill me, I hear "Clove!" He was much nearer now. I can tell by the pain in it that he sees her on the ground._(Credit to the original story)_

(Cato's P.O.V)

"Clove!" I yell. I run full-speed to her. Shes sprawled on the ground, groaning. "Clove! Please! Stay with me!" I say desperately. But I know its futile. Shes losing me. Shes dazed, but still manages to make eye contact with me. My whole world is tearing apart. "Please..." I beg.

(Clove's P.O.V)

I hear a voice, but it seems so distant. My head aches, and I don't know where I am anymore. Everything is disappear slowly. I hear someone again, and open my eyes to see Cato. He looks pained. I can barely register what hes saying. And I only manage to say one thing to him.

(Cato's P.O.V)

"Cato..." Clove whimpers. "Clove! Stay with me!" Yells Cato desperately. Cato runs by Clove and kneels beside her. He didn't want to lose her. Not only was she the only person besides him who managed to stay alive, but she was also from his district, which meant that he needed her to win this game, and he needed her for something else. He hears another whimper coming from clove, but she manages to say something. "I..." Clove whispers. "What?" Cato asks frantically. Her hand touches his cheek, and he holds it for dear life. "I... love you..." Clove whispers. Then the cannon sounds. Cato's world comes crashing down. He stares at the lifeless body in shock. The one that he loved, is now gone forever. He didn't even have enough time to answer back! "I love you too..." He said softly as he closed her eyes and kissed her goodbye.

**Hehe so how did you like it? Lemme guess! You are either- **

**surprised**

**mad**

**indifferent**

**or the people who like to watch chic flics saying awwww!**

**I kinda rushed through it so I'm sorry! But please review! I know a lot of people make these scenarios BUT I MAKE IT BETTER! haha just kidding but seriously review please!**


End file.
